First meeting in time 1st in the two part series
by Blaze
Summary: BA: Buffy finds a whole in time and meet's Angel when he's living on the streets and eating rats.Sequel: Second meeting in time


Title: First Meeting In Time?  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
E-mail: [cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.  
  
Summary: Buffy finds a portal to the past. Brief I know but if you want to know more, you'll just have to read.  
  
Date completed: 2nd June 2001  
  
Spoilers/Timeline: Middle of Season Four. I don't think there are any Spoilers. The time line is really jumbled up. Like for example, Buffy and Willow are in their first year, living in the dorms but Angel has the hotel and Gunn works there.  
  
Authors Note: I can't remember if the ally was a dead end, in fact I don't think it was but it is for this story. I kinda took the idea from 'good night sweet heart' but took my own root. Spikes already in love with Buffy, they know and dealt with it. If there are any historical errors, I'm sorry but I needed them to write the story.  
  
Distribution: If you want it ask. If you have other stories of mine just take it.  
  
Dedication: To Elizabeth, she knows why!!! And to my mate Nicky [who will never read this but any way.] who has been having problems.  
  
~=+=~  
  
First Meeting In Time?  
  
Prologue Buffy ran as fast as her legs could carry her, three vampires chased her with speed they'd never shown before. She'd been patrolling when six had ambushed her each one matched her strength perfectly. She had managed to slay three through skill. The others she knew she wouldn't have a chance with so she ran. She approached a dead end and cursed her self. She should have remembered about this street after all it was the place she met the one person who changed her life. Angel. Deciding to use the same tactic as she had then, she jumped and grabbed hold of the bar above her and swung herself up. Resting there with her legs skyward. The vampires rounded the corner then stopped in their tracks looking around they checked the ally looking behind them and in the dumpsters but when they couldn't find her they left. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and made a mental note to see Giles immediately. She let her legs fall and rounded the pole then let go aiming for further into the ally. As her body neared the ground her legs disappeared. Buffy panicked. As she got further more of herself disappeared. She landed with a thump on the ground but instead of being in the ally, she was in the middle of a street. She stood up and looked around her, there were cars on the street but not ones she would normally see. + I'm not in Kansas any more Toto + she thought to herself.  
  
Part One She walked forward across the street and stopped at a paper lying on the ground. She picked it up and read the date. '16th May 1960'. +Oh boy, Time travel. Why not? I've met someone from another dimension so why not time travel. + She carried on the way she was going, taking in her surroundings. Sunnydale had changed in forty years. There were buildings in places there shouldn't be and none where there should. She heard a moan from the ally next to her; it sounded like someone was in pain. Buffy turned into the ally and moved into it. The night was darker then usual so she had a hard time seeing what was in front of her. The moaning had stopped and there was a sudden noise like someone had fell on to a rubbish bin. A cry of anguish caught her attention and she followed it. A tingle crept up her spin and goose bumps pricked on her skin. "Hello?" she called. There was no answer but she knew there was someone there. There was another crash and this time there was a noise like someone would make when they finally got what they wanted. She heard a squeal and then quiet. She finally reached the placed the noises came from. There was a large black blob with no specific outline. She bent down needing to know what it was. Her hand gingerly touched it. It jumped and so did she. The moon seemed to choose that moment to shine on the ally. The blackness moved and a face was shown under the cover. Blood running from it's fangs and eyes darting from her to the wall behind her. Buffy jumped to her feet. She saw the rat and ran. Her legs pumping at an unnatural speed, people looked at her as the speed down the street back to the stop she had come from. She stopped still when she reached it. She reached out her hand then took baby steps her fingers vanished and soon her whole hand was gone. She took a deep breath and moved her whole body. She opened her eyes and found herself back in the ally in her time.  
~=+=~ She closed the door behind her and crept to her bed making sure not to wake Willow. She laid her head down on the pillow and soon drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.  
~=+=~ Her eyes opened slowly and snapped shut again as the morning sun streamed  
through the window hitting her sensitive eyes. "Morning," Willow called from the bed next to her. "Morning," Buffy repeated. "Tough night?" Willow asked. "What makes you say that?" "You fell asleep in your clothes." Buffy looked down at her self, "Oh yeah." She pushed her legs off the bed and lifted her body into a sitting position. "There were some pretty weird vamps out last night. Really strong." "Giles?" Willow asked. "Giles," Buffy confirmed. Buffy stood up and headed for the door. "Err Buffy don't you think you should change." "Oh yeah."  
~=+=~ This night was quiet and peaceful for a change; she had had only one single  
slay in the two hours she'd been out. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened the night before; she didn't know what had happened herself. Her legs had carried her back to the ally where it had happened. She wanted to find out if it had been an illusion or if it had in fact happened. The image of Angel with blood trickling down his face kept popping into her head. She didn't know why she ran last night. Maybe it was the thought that he had looked so much like Angelus it scared her, or maybe it was because he felt so different. The Angel she knew had immense guilt in his eyes but this one from the past looked different almost more pained. Buffy approached the entrance and before she knew it she stood in front of the portal to the past. She took a step and went through it, she found herself in the same place as she had the night before. Her legs moved almost on instinct. She knew he was their still. As like the last time she went down the ally and stood in front of Angel who had again pulled his long coat over himself to hide. Buffy pulled down his coat and revealed his face. "Hi," she whispered. "You are the girl from last night!" he told her. "Yes," she replied. "Who are you?" he asked. "Buffy," she told him. "Angel." "Pleased to meet you Angel. Now can I ask why you're living in a stinky ally way?" "You saw me last night, with the rat," he said not answering her question. "Yes I did." "It scared you, so why did you come back?" "It didn't scare me I was shocked. I came back because you looked like you need help." "You should leave, I'm dangerous." "Yeah you look it," she said with a smirk looking him up and down. His hair lay limp around his shoulders. His face had dirt all over it and he looked so thin and weak. "Appearances can be deceiving." "I know," she replied holding his gaze. "But I doubt you could do a fly harm the state you're in." "I think you're right," he told her. "So why are you living in a stinky ally way?" she re-asked her question. "The only place I could find." "I think there are nicer sewers," Buffy told him. A very small smile graced his lips but quickly left. Buffy looked at her watch, which read 12:00. She had promised Giles she would see him after patrol he was doubly over protective after the vampire attack the night before. "I have to go," She told him sadly. "Okay," he said looking down. "But I'm coming back tomorrow," she explained. "You'll still be here right?" "Yes." "Good," she got up and went to the end of the ally. "I'll bring you food," she called. He didn't shout a reply because she had already gone.  
~=+=~  
  
Part Two The next mornings she woke up and found Willow reading in bed as usual. "Morning Will." "Morning Buff." "I need to ask you a favor Will." "Sure," Willow answered and closed her book giving Buffy her full attention. "I need you to look at the records for Sunnydale in the sixties to see if there are any spare houses." "Sure but why?" Willow asked confused. "I can't tell you that, I just need you to trust me." "Okay." Willow looked at her friend's face and new she wouldn't give so she went about her Internet search. Half an hour later Willow had the list, she handed it to Buffy, who hugged Willow and left the dorm. There had been four addresses on the list but Buffy knew the one she would choose. Buffy stepped out of the butcher shop and into the street, a carton of blood placed inside a paper bag hanging from her hand and a back pack on her back. She went to the ally near the Bronze and stepped though the distortion in time. Buffy walked around the unfamiliar town trying to find the placed she had chosen. She passed the club now known as the Bronze and headed to a place she had been to few times but knew so well. Buffy stopped in front of the book, her hand out stretched millimeters away from the handle, and she couldn't seem to be able to make herself touch it. The last time she had been to the place in her time was the day after her 17th birthday. And that memory was the barrier keeping her out. + Stop being silly. + She scolded herself and grabbed hold of the handle, using slayer strength she broke it and the door swung open. It was like she remembered sparse and dark. She went about cleaning the place then placing the dark curtains she brought over the single window. When nightfall came she went to find him, following the same path she had used the past two nights she went to the spot where he was. When she reached him this time he wasn't hiding, he sat staring into the wall facing. She crouched down next to him. "I didn't think you would come." "I told you I would." "I know." "And I brought you food." "It's okay I'm not hungry!" he told her. "Really, so I guess," she paused lifting the carton out of the bag. "You don't want this. No problem I'll toss it." "How?" he asked, Angel's nostril's flared. And his face changed. He covered his face but she moved his hand bringing his demonic ridges back in view. "I saw you kill that rat, you had blood all over your ace. You don't need to be a genius to work it out." "If you knew why did you come back?" "Because like I said, you need help and I'm the one to give it to you." "But I'm a vampire, I've killed." "How long ago?" she asked. "That's not the point." "Maybe but I don't sense anything bad about you and I trust my senses, now no more arguments. Okay!" Angel took the carton and bite into it draining the box dry, he looked up at her waiting to see disgust but found her smiling. She reached out her hand and he took it. He stood up and then began leading him out of the ally. "Where are we going?" he asked. "To your new home," she answered simple  
~=+=~ Part Three It had taken twice as long as it should have to reach the place but Angel was very weak. They stepped through the door and into the apartment. He looked around getting a feel for the place. "No one lives here," he said. "Nope it's all yours for as long as you want it." "Thank you." "It's nothing." She showed him around the place then instructed him to get some rest and she left.  
~=+=~ Buffy shut the door of her dorm room and took off her shoes placing them  
next to the door. "There you are," Riley called from inside the dorm. Buffy spun around startled, "Riley what are you doing here?" "I've been looking for you all day." "Oh, I've just did a little shopping and went patrolling afterward." "Oh, but we were supposed to meet for dinner." "I'm sorry Riley it skipped my mind," she apologized and kissed him on the cheek "That's okay you can make it up to me," he told her with a gleam in his eye as he pulled her closer. "Could I give you a rain check, I'm so tired," she told him faking a yawn. "Sure," he said disappointed. "See you tomorrow." "Bye." Riley left the room and Buffy flopped onto her bed.  
~=+=~ Buffy got up early the next morning dressing quickly and quietly so as not  
to wake Willow. She packed some of the clothes Angel had left behind when leaving for LA  
into a bag. As she opened the door Willow called to her. "Sorry Will I didn't mean to wake you." "It's okay," Willow yawned. "Where you going?" "I'm gonna do some training, I'll see you later." Willow didn't have a chance to answer as Buffy had already gonna.  
~=+=~ Buffy arrived at the past apartment a while later, she placed the cartons  
of blood in the fridge and placed the clothes on the dresser. She settled herself into the chair and watched him sleep, his eyes moved rapidly in his sleep like he was having a bad dream. She was mesmerized be the flutter of his eyelashes. As the sun went down she rose from the chair and began the task of filling the bath, she'd managed to get power by 'borrowing' from the people above but water was a little harder. She'd connected to there outside tap but to have hot water she had to boil it. So she went about the task of boiling enough water to fill the bath. As much as she loved Angel she had to admit he smelled really bad. She placed the soap and shampoo on the side and left a towel on the floor after filling the bath. She knelt down beside him and gently shook him awake. His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Time for a bath," she announced. Angel sat up in bed slowly and got up. She led him to the bathroom and left him in there shutting the door.  
~=+=~  
He came out of the bathroom dry and in clean clothes. "You have no idea how good it feels to be clean," he told her. "Well clean looks good on you but we have to do something about your hair." He reached for his head automatically, "What's up with it?" "The question is 'what's not?'" she told him. She pulled him to a chair and sat him down; she managed to pull a brush through it and got it untangled. Next she took the scissors and began cutting, making it short and to his head. Not like he wears it in her time but almost. When she finished it she brushed the bits off, "I know you can't see but it looks great." She went in the kitchen and brought him back a packet of blood. "Here," she handed him the blood and went into her bag and pulled out two books. "And I brought you theses. You seemed like you'd like poetry." "I do, thank you." He said honestly grateful. "It's okay, I had them around the house." "You like poetry?" Anger asked. "No," Buffy shook her head. "My ex-boyfriend did." "Oh," was his reply. "So, I though we could start with some simple exercises, to get your strength back." "Why are you doing this?" Angel asked. "Like I've said before you need help and I can help you." "But why?" "Don't question it! Just know I am." Angel nodded. Buffy took his hand and led him into the center of the room where she had cleared space. She did a few moves and he repeated them. The blood he'd had was making him stronger, when they'd first met in this time he could barley move, but now he could stand with out wobbling.  
~=+=~ They'd been exercising for over an hour when Angel collapsed from exhaustion, she moved him to the bed and he fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Buffy got home and found Willow at the computer, when Willow noticed her she got up from her chair. "Where've you been?" Willow asked. "I've been training!" "No you haven't, Riley called! He was going to leave a message expecting us not to be here but when he heard my voice he was surprised. He said you told him you'd be out with me all day. So I called Giles to see where you were he told me you said you were spending the day with your mom. I covered for you, but I want to know what's going on." "I was training, I told Riley I was with you so I could do it on my own. He always wants to spar and I have to hold back. As for Giles I did go see my mom." Buffy lied. "You lying Buffy!" Willow stated. "What? No I'm not." "I called you mom, but there was no answer at her place so I phoned the gallery, they told me she's out of town." Buffy looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Okay," Buffy said. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Do you believe in time travel?" "Yeah, sure. I kind of believe anything can happen." "Well I found a portal." "Is that why you wanted to know about the housing?" "Yeah." "You plan on living there?" Willow asked confused. "It wasn't for me it was for someone I met there." "Who?" Willow asked. Buffy swallowed, "Angel." "You met Angel in the past?" Willow asked not believing. "Yeah! But he's different! He lived on the streets not eating. I had to help." "I would have too." Willow said. "It was awful Will, you should have seen him." Willow sat next to Buffy on the bed and placed her hand around her shoulders. "I put him in the apartment and took blood to him. I'm going to get him healthy, well healthy for a vampire." "Can I come with you next time?" "Sure, I'm going tomorrow night." "Cool, time travel," Willow squealed. "You can't tell anyone though!" "Okay, but do you think that's wise?" Willow asked concern clear on her face. "Giles would forbid me from going, Xander would freak because it's Angel and Riley, well I'd have to explain about Angel." "Okay." "Well I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to sleep." Willow got off the bed and back to her computer while Buffy changed and went to sleep.  
~=+=~ Part Four They arrived at the alleyway at 7:00 the next night; Buffy stepped though then back to show Willow how it's done. Willow put her hand forward then squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away, like she was stepping into a burning fire. She moved forward but nothing happened. She opened her eyes then looked at Buffy. "Did I miss it?" Willow asked. "I don't think so, here take my hand." Buffy and Willow held hands and they reached out. Buffy's had disappeared but hers stayed. They pulled their hands back and let go. "That's strange!" "Maybe it only works for you." "Yeah, Maybe. Look I'm sorry for leaving you Will but I need to go." "It's okay, go." "And if anyone asks?" "You're patrolling." "Thanks Will," Buffy said then hugged her friend. Willow smiled and watched as Buffy disappeared through the hole in time.  
~=+=~ Angel was wide awake and doing his exercises when she arrived. "Awake I see." "Yeah, I couldn't sleep." "Nightmares?" Buffy asked. "How did you know?" Angel asked. "I saw you sleep before and you looked distressed." "Oh." "So, the moves getting any easier?" Buffy asked changing the subject. "Yeah, the blood is regenerating me." "Good, in a week you should be able to do more strenuous things then a week after that you should be able to walk without falling over." "Hopefully." "Let's finish your work out." Angel nodded and they went about the exercising. An hour later Angel asked to stop, Buffy agreed and they sat down. "Will you tell me a bout yourself?" Angel asked. "What do you want to know?" Buffy asked. "Anything! All I know is your first name." "Well I'm Buffy Summers, and I'm eighteen years old. I'm a college student, I live with my mom and I love ice cream." "Ice cream?" Angel said not getting why she'd suddenly put that in. "It's my favorite food, I like the fact that it's cold." "Okay, is that all there is?" "That all I'm gonna tell, for the moment anyway," Buffy told him with a grin. "What about you?" "Well my name in life was Liam. I'm a vampire!" Buffy gave him a look. "Okay so you know that. I was called Angelus as a vampire; my sire Darla named it me. It means the one with the Angelic face," he told her and she said it along with him. "How did you know?" "I, well, I've heard it before." "Really? I've never head anyone called that before." "I must have read it in a book or something," Buffy told him and shrugged. "So you were saying." "Yeah, My sire was Darla, she's the one that made me. We stayed together, most of my life as a vampire. Until about sixty years ago." Pain and guilt reflected in his eyes. "You can stop if you want to," Buffy told him. "No it's okay. We went our separate ways after I became different to other vampires. Darla gave me a gift that was a gypsy girl, I killed her." Angel stopped as a tear came to his eyes. "You don't have to talk about it Angel." "It's just too hard, maybe in time I'll be able to tell you." "When you're ready!" she told him and took his hand and squeezed it. He looked at her and gave her; the small lopsided smile she to loved. "I brought you some more blood," she told him and got up. "Where are you getting it?" Angel asked. "The butchers." Angel nodded and watched as she took it out of her bag and placed it on the table.  
~=+=~ Part Five Buffy had been meeting Angel every night for two weeks and he was finally ready to go out. She took him for a walk in the park that looked just like it does in her day. Buffy sat herself in the swing, pushing herself and Angel leaned on the pole. "Where do you live?" Angel asked. "In the college dorms," Buffy replied. "Why'd you ask?" "You come to my apartment, then go. I was just curious as to where you spend your days." "I spend my day's in boring lessons," Buffy told him. "How are the poetry books I brought?" Buffy asked. "They're great, I've read they already." "I'll bring you more then!" "No it's okay, I can go to the library." "Okay, if you're sure." "It will give me something to do when you're not here," Angel told her with a look of sadness in his eye. Buffy jumped off the swing, "Come on." Angel followed her as she walked out of the park. "Did I say something wrong?" Angel asked when he caught up to her. "No," But said quickly. "I mean yes, I mean no. I don't know what I mean." Angel looked at her confused. "I have a boyfriend," Buffy told him. "Oh, I'm sorry." Angel apologized as he looked down. "You did nothing wrong, I should have said so sooner." She walked forward and took his hands in hers. The familiar tingling of her skin reminded her why she had tried not to touch him. She pulled away but stayed where she was. "I'm kind of tired do you mind if we go back?" Angel asked. "No, we have done a lot of walking haven't we," she said with a smile. "Yeah," a smile graced his lips as well the previous conversation forgotten.  
~=+=~ Buffy pushed the door open, the next night. Angel lay on his bed reading  
one of the books she had given him. "Hi," she greeted. "Hey," he replied and placed the book open onto the bed. "How are you feeling?" Buffy asked. "Good," he told her. "Well how about a little sparing?" Buffy asked. "Okay, but I don't want to hurt you." "You won't your not to your full strength yet any way." "Yeah." "So, stand up then." Angel got off the bed and stood in front of her, she made the first move by fake punching him in the stomach. He retaliated be attempting to sweep her legs out from under her, but she jumped. They went like that until she saw Angel wobbling on his feet. "Let's stop," She said. "No I'm fine," he assured her. "You don't look it," she stated and pointed at him. "I'm just a little tired, and you're better than I expected." "Never underestimate your opponent, I think you should have known that!" "I do, but I guess I forgot, how are you this good?" "I take classes, I practice all the time," she explained. "So are we going to argue or are you just going to accept the fact that you're going to collapse any minute?" "I'll sit," he told her. She walked past him and he grabbed her arm spinning her around then took her legs causing her to fall. She was stunned at first but before she hit the ground she pulled hard on his arm he fell but she rolled and ended up on top of him but with her back across him. "Well that was clever," she told him. "It was spur of the moment," he replied. Buffy leaned on her side to get up but ended up with her face in front of his. She was frozen there for two reasons, one from having serious déjà vu and the second from being so close to him. Angel leaned up and pressed his lips to hers, softly as if he wasn't sure. Buffy returned the kiss, but she put more passion into it. The kiss grew and Angel moved his body so he sat up right and she nestled herself in his lap. His face began to change. Buffy needed to breathe and pulled away, she looked at him. Really looked at him and her eyes flew open as if she was remembering something. And she was, the apartment turned into a sewer and she saw herself and him there. "I want my life to be with you." "I don't." She jumped off him her vision clearing to the present and Riley's image flashed in her head. She turned to the door and ran. Angel called after her, then attempted to go after her but he was week from the fight.  
~=+=~ Part Six She got home a little while later and burst into tears throwing her self on the bad. Willow was there too and went to her friend sitting next to her.  
~=+=~ Angel broke into the office at the campus; he needed to talk to her. He'd waited until he could move properly then went to the campus. He looked though the file's for the student named 'Buffy Summers' but couldn't find a listing for her. Next he looked at a phone book; not finding a listing for Buffy Summers there either he went to city hall looking for a birth certificate. Still he found nothing so he went to his apartment.  
~=+=~  
Willow had calmed Buffy down and got an explanation for her. The tired slayer had fallen asleep with her face streaked with tears. The night after Buffy decided to go back after an order from Willow, too sort thing's out. She headed into the dark corridor and took a deep breath before taking the handle and letting herself in. He looked as if he was waiting for her. "Hi," she said. "I wasn't sure if you'd come." "I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have run off like that." "I should have controlled myself, I let my feeling's take over." "Don't apologize Angel, I wanted you to kiss me." "You did?" he asked surprised. "Yes, but I do have a boyfriend and I can't cheat on him." "Oh," and said lowering his eyes. "And I'm sorry my face changed. It must have scared you." "It did?" Buffy asked looking confused. "Yeah right before you ran," Angel answered her. "I didn't even notice." Angel looked at her expression, her face scrunched up. "Nope I don't recall that happening," she said then noticed him looking at her. She looked back but shook her head to clear it, "It can't happen again." "I know," he said disappointment lacing his voice. "What did you do in college today?" he asked. "Same as usual, my psyche professor is getting on my case again." He didn't think she was lying but he knew it couldn't be true, he checked it out. "Really why?" he probed. "She thinks I don't try hard enough." "And do you?" "Well I do try but there are other things going on in my life." "More important then passing college?" he asked and raised a brow. "Yeah." "What could be more important than passing?" "Stuff," she told him. "What stuff?" "Private stuff." "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interfere." "It's okay, it's just personal." "I understand that." "Good, so what should we do tonight?" "A walk?" he asked. "Okay, there's a club around here. Do you feel up to it?" "Okay," he told her. "Good."  
~=+=~ She pulled at his hand and he followed her on to the dance floor. As soon as they were on the floor as the song ended and a slog song came on. She placed her arms around his waist and they began moving to the music. His arms moved up her arms slowly resting then around her wait. She rested her head on his shoulder, remembering the many time she had done this before. A faster song was played but they didn't put apart far. Buffy could feel their heads moving closer. Just as their lips would touch she lifted her arm up and looked at her watch "Ow look at the time." "It's only ten," he told her. "I was supposed to meet my roommate at half past nine. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay," he told her letting her out of his arms. He waited until she left then followed her. He stayed in the shadows following her down the street. A man walked toward her she looked at her watch and spoke to him. Angel guest the man wanted to know the time. Buffy carried on walking; knowing full well the man was a vampire. The vampire's face changed into it's demonic for and reached out to grab her. Angel was about to shout when Buffy side stepped it. She punched it in the stomach and used the side of her hand to make it fall to the floor. She took out her stake and watched as the vampire turned to dust. She carried on walking as normal the turned the corner then passing though the time barrier. Angel followed her around the corner but she had disappeared. He looked from side to side then behind him; he couldn't see her anywhere  
~=+=~ Part Seven "Riley," Buffy said shocked after she left the ally she'd come out near the Bronze and bumped right into him. "Buffy where did you come from?" he asked looked surprised. "I was tracking a." she paused when she saw a blond girl move from behind Riley. "Hi," the girl said. "Hi," Buffy replied then looked at Riley. "Buffy this is Sarah, Sarah Buffy." "It's nice to meet you Buffy," Sarah said. "You too," Buffy told her. "Sarah, why don't you go in I'll meet you there?" "Okay, she answered unsure." "So?" Buffy asked. "Buffy you've not been around lately, Sarah and I met and hit it off. I've been seeing her for a while now." "Be happy Riley!" she told him and walked away. "You mean you okay with it, you're not going to scream and shout?" "No, because I think you would be better off with her. Your right I haven't been around and you need someone you can count on." "But I love you, I was using her to make you jealous." "I'm sorry Riley! She seems really nice and I can tell you like her. You'll forget about me." "I won't," he stated. "You will in time," she told him softly. "But I love you." "I like you Riley but I don't love you. I'm sorry." "There's someone else," he told her quietly. "Yes and no." "What's that supposed to mean?" "That it's none of your business," she said but in a soft tone not to make him feel put down. Riley nodded then headed into the Bronze after Sarah, he stopped just before he got in and turned back to her, "I do love you, and I think I always will." Buffy looked at him and they shared a smile. Now all she had to deal with was a vampire she loved who lives in the sixties.  
~=+=~ Buffy told Willow everything that had happened and Willow smiled but didn't looked surprise at all. "You knew about Riley?" Buffy asked. "How did. okay yeah, I saw her. I knew." "Why didn't you say anything?" Buffy asked but she wasn't angry. "You have enough on your plate." "I guess I do, with Angel and all." "See, so what are you going to do?" "I don't know, the attraction is still there, and it's worse because he doesn't know what will happen if we.you know." "Yeah, so you have to have double the will power," Willow nodded in understanding. "I need to sleep on it, see if I can come up with a solution." "That's a good Idea," Willow said then backed up to her bed and climbed in. "Good night," she called and turned off her lamp. "Night," Buffy replied and did the same.  
~=+=~ She sat restlessly in her class; she was itching to get out of there and almost jumped for joy as the class ended. She hadn't decided on what to do but she needed to see him. But first Giles wanted her. So that's where she went. Giles was pacing when she found him. "What's up?" Buffy asked. "I've been phoning some contacts, I have good news and bad news." "Hit me." "Well there are only three left of the strange vampires, but more can be made." "Well what do we have to do?" "Kill the three remaining ones. They have the formula that enhanced the normal Vampire strength and skill. It's taken from a Verlarn demon." "But I've not seen or heard from them since that night." "Well you need to track them down." "I'm on it, I'll visit Willie see what he knows." "Okay, let me know what you find out." "Will do," she called as she left the room.  
~=+=~ Part Eight Angel paced the room waiting for her, he wasn't going push. He had no right to ask her why she lied, but he needed to know. She'd been nothing but kind to him, giving him a purpose in life. But she had lied to him about her life, and then he saw her beat up the vampire with ease. He needed answers but he didn't want them. If he knew the truth there was a possibility he wouldn't like it but he had to know. He felt her coming into the apartment and plunked his bottom onto the chair hard. She stood in front of him, "Hey." "Are you a demon?" he asked out of the blue. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head, "What?" "Are you a demon?" "No, why would you even thing that?" "I followed you last night, I saw you kill that vampire with ease then you vanished." "I'm not a demon, you would be able to tell if I were." "I know but what other possibility is there?" "The vampire was knew and you've fought me, it was pure skill," she lied. "That's a lie, I could feel you holding back while we fought, I just didn't realize how much. And that vampire was two years old." "Okay, I'm the slayer!" she admitted. "The slayer lives in New York." "I am the slayer. And no the New York slayer isn't dead. It's hard to explain." "I believe you, is this why you lied about where you live and college?" "How did you know?" "I checked it out." "Oh, so are you mad I lied?" "Not really. But I don't understand why a slayer would help a vampire." "Well your not any vampire," "I am, I've killed, I've hurt people." "But you have your soul! You've not killed since the Gypsies gave you the curse." "How did you know about that?" "I know allot about you." "You mean, you knew all this time. Do you know how hard it is for me to talk about my past and you were going to make me say it when you knew?" "Don't go all Drusilla on me," she joked. "How dare you bring that up, You have no right." Buffy's joking side faded and her face-hardened, "How dare I? How dare I. You have no right to question me." "Really? Well when your using my past like you are I think I have the right." "You know what I knew this was a bad idea, I should have never come back after I found you in the ally. But I guess I love you too much to have left you in that state. But I'm going to correct that mistake right now. I'm going to do what you do best and leave." Buffy stormed out of his apartment, Angel fell to the floor, he hadn't heard a word after she'd said 'I love you'. "I love you too," he whispered. He regretted the whole fight. But he had a sinking feeling she wasn't coming back.  
~=+=~ Buffy ran to her dorm and for the hundredth time fell in to her friend's  
arms crying. "What happened?" Willow asked. "We had a fight." "Ohhh Buffy," Willow cooed while smoothing her hair back. "What was it about?" "It was something really silly, I reacted really strongly to it and left. I couldn't handle it." "Well when you see him again explain you didn't mean what you said." "But I did that's the point. I hope I can work it out with him. I only ever wanted to help him." "Then you will! You'll swallow your pride and go back and help him." "Yeah, I need to be grown up about this. He had a right to be upset. He doesn't know our history or our future. Whatever, he doesn't know." "That's right, so are you okay?" "Yeah thanks Will." "No problem but for my birthday buy me a rain coat?" Buffy made a sound half way between a sob and a laugh, "Deal."  
~=+=~ Buffy decided to go back the same night, she didn't want to let the guilt  
fester and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She rounded the corner of the ally but felt a feeling in her stomach that told her something was wrong. She spun on her heal to find the three vampires and a demon. They stood in a line blocking her escape. She really didn't like her chances. She decided to run and head for the portal. So she began going that way, but the demon raised it's arm and a raised tube could be seen. A large green ball flew from it and at Buffy. She fell to the floor narrowly missing her head. It fired another at her, which she missed by rolling out of its path. She jumped to her feet and ran to the portal, but as she reached it she was deflected from it. She tried again but the same happened and she knew that odd feeling she'd been having all day was about. The portal had closed. Anger seethed inside her and she rushed at the vampire on the left. She twisted around and stuck the other in the heart with her stake. Her anger fuelled her, making her faster. She had the others done and dusted within five minutes of the other. She faced off with the demon, it raised its arm and shot at her again but she jumped and it missed her. She landed next to a trashcan and took off its lid. She threw it like a Frisbee slicing its arm off. The demon let out an inhuman cry. She picked up another and aimed off its head. The Verlarn demon landed on the ground head decapitated from its body. She looked at its body on the ground then walked past it.  
~=+=~ Part Nine "Yeah, I got them," Buffy said down the phone. "Really, I thought you had trouble last time?" "I guess all the extra training I've been doing paid off." "I guess so." "Well I'm tired, speak to you later Giles." Buffy placed the phone on the hook and re-picked it up. She dialed the number she'd memorized yet used never. "Angel Investigation, we help he hopeless." "Hi Cordelia! Is Angel there?"  
~=+=~ Angel looked at Cordelia when she called his name. He got up and took the  
receiver from her. "Hello?" he spoke down the phone. "Angel it's me." "Buffy?" he asked. "Yeah." Wesley looked at Cordelia when he heard the slayers name. Cordelia went to sit next to Wesley and across from Gunn. "Buffy," he asked her. "The one and only." "Whose Buffy?" Gunn asked. "The person who's going to cause him to be in extra brood mode." "I'm calling to ask you something," She spoke down the phone. "What is it?" he asked. "You remember the year 1960?" "So it really happened?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm ringing to say I'm really sorry!" "What for?" "That I didn't come back and that I left in the first placed." "I've always wondered why you didn't come back to me!" "I couldn't, the portal closed on me. I fought a Verlarn Demon, its blast hit the portal as I was trying to get to you." "I though it was because you didn't want to see me." "Never, the fight was stupid. I over reacted as usual." "Yeah, but your cute when you do it," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Really?" "Oh yeah." There was a little silence before Buffy spoke again. "I'm sorry, that's what I wanted to say. And I hope we can keep in touch. After Thanksgiving we haven't really spoke. I miss talking to you." "I miss talking to you too." "So keep in touch?" "Yeah." "Good. Talk to you later." "Bye Buffy," He said softly. "Bye Angel, and I love you." "I love you too." They held the phone a little longer then placed it on the hook. Angel smiled to him self. "Wow, that can't have been Buffy!" Stated Cordelia. "Why not?" Angel asked. "Well you look happy." "That's because we made up." "Is this the twilight zone?" "Nope, something happened a long time ago. We talked about it." "Oh, so you're not going to be brooding?" "Nope." "Well that's good enough for me."  
~=+=~  
"They can appear anywhere, going to a certain time and one person can  
access them," Willow read from her computer screen. "Yeah? Why do they appear?" Buffy asked/ "Nobody knows." "Well mines closed," Buffy said then laid back on her bed. "Not necessarily. You said it closed when the demon shot at it?" "Yeah," Buffy said. "So how may times did the demon hit it?" "Twice. The second time it fired at me it aimed to low, so yeah two. Why?" Buffy asked then thought about it. "Oh you mean if one closed it the other could have reopened it?" "Yeah," Willow told her seeing the hope in her blond friend's eyes. Buffy's face fell, "But if that's true how come Angel doesn't remember me going back?" "Maybe he only knew it happened, as you were going through it, but it would have felt like he knew it all along." "So when he met me when I was called, the was the first time. Or was it my first time and his second time?" "Something like that, there are many possibilities." "I don't want to think about it, it makes my head hurt." "Yeah mine to." "Just go and see, it can't hurt." "Yeah I guess." "Go on," Willow nudged her. Buffy got off the bed and tidied her self-up. Then she headed out the door.  
~=+=~ Part Ten Buffy stood nervously in front of the spot the portal had been. She reached out her had slowly, and to her relief it passed though. She sighed then stepped though. But on the other side, the usual things she would normally see where different. They were even older and more old fashioned.  
The End 


End file.
